Rogue in Halkengia! ORA!
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: Un fan llega al mundo de Futatsuki no Zero y se transforma en Rogue, e irán llegando cada vez más Kamen Riders, etc.


**sta es mi primera Cross-Over Rider con Futasuki no Zero... Como veran es Kamen Rider Rogue, uno de los Riders que se han visto poderosos sin necesidad de tener un power Up como Hyper Muteki o Infinity de Ghost... Okey necesito hacer una explicacion... Tema para Rogue en la historia es uno hecho por DAgames para Bendy and the Ink Machine... Gospel of Dismay... Se preguntaran por que, pues por esto, segun yo la cancion tiene un poco de entendimiento con la historia del original Rogue... Gentoku Himuro, en estos hechos.**

 **1.-El durante su tiempo final antes de ser Rogue estuvo atrapado en lo que llamo un infierno y el fue quien reanimo los proyectos de Katsuragi Takumi/Kiryu Sento, luego de que se fue.**

 **2.-Entonces Nanba se llevo el apoyo que tenian(Como dice en el comienzo de la segunda estrofa), junto con eso tambien su padre llego a quitarle su puesto de nuevo, se fue y despues de eso pasaron algunos capitulos y el volvio con su nueva cara y poder.**

3 **.-La parte de Boris en la segunda estrofa me hace recordar que durante el infierno antes de ser oficialmente el Kamen Rider de Seito. Ya que el trato de huir, como dice Boris: "Hay una salida aqui pero no es para ti".**

 **4.-Segun yo la parte de Sammy Lawrence me habla como si fuera Stalk, manejando a Sento, Banjou y Himoru Gentoku/Rogue, avivando la llama de la guerra al hacer a Sento, crear el Sparkling, luego crear/terminar el Sclash System, luego usar el Hazard,y por ultimo utilizandolo para posiblemente crear el poder de Evol para su ultimo Power Up.**

 **Y esto ya es todas las razones... Aunque la ultima no es para Rogue pero... Meh! Tenia que trabajar con algo tomando en cuenta que segun recuerdo Build no tiene ninguna Cancion Tema para ninguna de sus formas ni Rider...** **Bueno Espero que esa Explicacion le gustara... Comenzemos.** **Disclaimer (En Ingles por que nadie sabe español de los guachos del Disclaimer): I don't own neither Futasuki no Zero or Kamen Rider Build/Rogue, or Kamen Rider in general... I only own the OC... Who i Bassed a little on me**.

* * *

(Venezuela, Maracaibo, 1800/6:00 Horas)

Un chico en sus 14 años, cabello negro, Camisa azul de manga larga un poco rota en los codo y en la parte izquierda del abdomen siendo el hueco estupidamente grande pero por debajo se veia un poco de la franelilla que cubria los huecos mas grandes exceptuando los codos ya que no tiene mangas la franelilla, pantalon un poco corto, una chaqueta verde, acostado en su cama viendo en su telefono el Capitulo Debut de Rogue, viendo la figura de Gentoku caminando por el tunel.

-Rogue se Transformara!-Exclama algo bajo como lo mira de frente, como en el video se enfoca la mano de Gentoku teniendo este un Botella Cilindrica Purpura sin tema practicamente liza, excepto que en la parte de atras un sobresaliente del cual Gentoku lo sostenia, una tapilla Dorada, en la parte baja un " tablon" dorado... Gentoku giro la tapilla de esta, haciendola soltar un sonido de peligro como una voz de Ultratumba dice:

 **[DANGER!]**

Un sonido repetitivo de peligro en forma de un sonido de espera se escucho, entonces Gentoku movio su mano hasta que estuviera por encima de su cabeza, entonces hizo que mirara hacia abajo colocandolo en un aparato turquesa/celeste en su cintura con una especie de tanquezillo en su lado izquierdo, y en el lado derecho una palanca con estilo de Llave Inglesa. Lo inserto en este como un sonido se escucho.

 **[CROCODILE!]**

Un sonido como de contruccion se escucho, como Gentoku jala la palanca en este formando una construnccion hecha de metal y cristal con forma de botella de soda con la parte de arriba faltante, en la parte baja de esta unos saliente se formaron.

 **[WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKECHIRU!(Aplastado! Consumido! Destrozado!)]**

Entonces unas contrucciones parecidas a un par de "alicates", chocaron con la contruccion. la cual se habia llenado de un Liquido/Gel purpura, estos "alicates" hacia la ilusion de un Cocodrilo mordiendo algo muy facil de romper. como una armadura se formo al momento en que la contruccion se rompio.

 **[CROCODILE IN ROGUE!]**

La armadura era morada y negro con blanco, En su hombro un par de hombreras moradas, sus brazos cubiertas por una licra morada con negro separando en color una linea blanca justo en el centro con un sobresaliente de la misma, muñequeras turquesas con un pico hacia afuera, y de ultimo unos guantes blancos con un poco de armadura blanco con forma de garras pero sin que los dedos estuvieran afilado o con picos. Sus piernas tambien tenia el mismo tipo de licra y gama de colores, en sus rodillas una placas turquesas, de hay hacia abajo unas piezas de armadura morada por las culase pasaba la linea blanca haciendo un sobrealiente en esta hacia afuera, unas tobilleras turquesas con una pua hacia afuera, ya en la parte del pie era morada con la linea blanca saliendo y formando la forma de un estilo de garras, en su pecho y parte del estomago se veia, que unas piezas turquesas, hacian un salidon ligero seprando las partes moradas de armadura de del pecho completamente negro con lineas blanca dando u. estilo de roturas y estas hacian una pequeña ilusion de la cara de un cocodrilo, su cabeza/carso era negro con un par de cuerno flotantes morados que comenzaban en el menton y salian hacia los lados de su cara cual barba pero flotando en medio del aire, el menton un linea negra que separaba ambos lados, en la parte ya mas cercana a esta, justo al empezar la parte baja de las mejillas junto al menton un sobresaliente cuadrado al estilo de unos ojos con un cubillo Turqueza oscuro en este y, si se veia de lado era la cabeza de un cocodrillo, o al menos su mandibula, masticando la cabeza de Gentoku desde su menton.

 **[ORA!]**

Se escucha haciendo que las fauzes de cocodrilo se cierren en su cabeza, haciendo que un tema de roturas se forme y unos ojos azules pegados un poco al menton se formaran, turquesa, a los lados de su cuello cabe mencionar un collarin levantado en forma algo apicada con los bordes turquesas. Entonces salio del tunel como de pronto un grito agudo de mujer se escucho.

-Que mierda!?-Exclama preguntando al escuchar eso-Dios... Me va a dar un infarto...-Dice con el video en pausa-Espero que esto no se repita... Espero... Rogue se ve Genial, lo admito... Este se convirtio en uno de mis favoritos junto con: 1.-Build.

2.-Ex-Aid.

3.-Chronos.

4.-Cross-Z Charge/Cross-Z/Cross-Z Magma.

5.-Night Rogue/Rogue/Mad Rogue?.

Dice es chico como emnumera los Riders.

-Agh... Desearia tener alguno de esos Drivers y añadidos...-Dice el niño de 14 como empieza a imaginar como...

-Una Hora Despues-

El chico ahora comia un Doritos que habia escondido como leia, un Fanfic que encontro de Rider y Escuchaba canciones, entonces vio un simple hecho, no habia muchas historias de Build ni de Ex-Aid... Lo cual le dio un poco de molestia pero entonces mito fijamente al telefono antes de apagarlo y empezar a dormir como, en cuanto hizo eso noto una luz verde pero aun asi se durmio, un portal verde se abrio frente a el, tragandolo, como este sin darse cuenta en el viaje su cuerpo choco contra un aparato no muy grande, su telefono en su bolsillo brillo un poco tambien.

* * *

(En Otra dimension)

Una chica algo bajita con cabello rosa, y una camisa blanca, falda negra y una capa, como tenia una vara en su mano y frente a ella un circulo verde. De este salio el chico de 14 con los aparatos con los que choco debajo de el.

-Un Comun...

-No solo un comun, es un niño pequeño...

-Emhh...-Se levanto el chico de su sueño como miro a su alrededor-Ore ga... Doko da? (Yo... Donde estoy)-Dice como su tic de hablar japones se noto.

-Justo lo que se podia esperar de Louise la Zero.

Entonces el niño noto donde estaba... Habia leido de este anime con un Cross de Kamen Rider.

-Futatsuki no... Zero-Susurra como nota un aparato en el suelo siendo el cinturon que usaba Gentoku cuando se transformo en Rogue, incluyendo la botella, estando esta insertada en el cinturon-El Sclash Driver y la Crocodile Bottle!-Exclama como la saca de este-Pero de donde salio esto-Entonces lo noto como no tenia ningun cinturon/cinta-Sera posible...-Dice como lo acerca lentamente a su cintura haciendo que este forme un cinturon-Oh... Si! Con esto Soy... Rogue... **Ora!**!-Grita fuertemente el 'ORA' poniendo a todos sordos.

-Miss Vallerie finalize el contrato.

-Solo Hazlo-Dice el chico-Por cierto soy... Johan, okyu-Dice Johan como hace la pose de los Kyurangers al decir ese Okyu.

Entonces Louise se sonroja como va hacia el y, entonces suelta un suspiro como lo besa haciendo que unas runas aparezcan en su mano.

- _Habia olvidado las runas_ -Piensa gruñiendo ante las letras antiguas y mira su alrededor, quitandose su Sclash Driver, guardandolo en su espalda haciendo que este desapareciera, como guardo la Crocodile Bottle en el bolsillo trasero que tenia el corto pantalon, siendo este bolsillo ancho- _Bueno supongo que tengo que hacer lo que hacen todos luchar con el tal Guiche._ -Dice como mira hacia Louise, entonces ella sale del sitio refunfuñando como entonces es Johan la sigue.

* * *

(Luego de un poco)

Estaba Louise aun refunfuñando como le lanza a Johan su ropa.

-Quiero eso limpio, ok. Sirviente.-Dice Louise.

-Estemos claros... Yo no Lavo, limpio, ni nada de eso, yo lucho-Dice con una mirada seria, tratando de hacerle a Louise un corte con la mirada/Mirada cortante-Y dos no soy un sirviente, soy Johan... Mejor me llamas asi por que si me vuelves a decir Sirviente, yo te dire Zero.

Louise gruño sin respuesta, y se lanzo a su cama. Como Johan miro lo que se suponia que seria su cama como, en cuanto ella se durmio, el salio de la habitacion, como vio a Guiche y Kate? Montmoncery? Sinceramente no le importaba, solo queria derrotarlo por que eso pasaba siempre en los Fanfics y asumia que en el anime también no lo había visto en realidad. Ignorando eso sonrio cual Demonio, sabiendo que hacer ahora, colocandose un poco lejos saco su Sclash Driver como saca de ningun lado una Full Bottle.

-Justo la que buscaba-Dice batiendola y de ningun lado se escucha su nombre al girar la tapa.

 **[CAMERA!].**

Entoces la coloco en su Sclash Driver.

 **[DISCHARGE BOTTLE!].**

Jalo la palanca hacia abajo y activo el System.

 **[DISCHARGE CRUSH!].**

Una camara aparecio hecha de energia como empezo a tomar fotos las cuales se transformaron en una Full Bottle, la cual era de doble lado al estilo de la FullFull RabbitTank... Johan reconocio los grabados de cada lado de la Bottle... o al menos de uno.

-Televi Ka?(Television?) Shoste...(Y...) Nani wa kore?(Que es esto?) Shotto(Espera...) Kore ga...(Esto es) un manojo de fotos?-Dice reconociendo la otra figura-Pero donde se supone que utilize esta doble lado...-Dice Johan como el Sclash Dricer saca un holograma, que muesta el nombre de una Full Bottle extraña-Mmm... Genius Bottle, ka?(Genius Bottle, eh?)-Dice sacandola de su espalda y insertando esta en el Sclash Driver.

 **[GENIUS!].**

Suena al colocarla como su mano viajo hacia la palanca activando el System.

 **[Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! TENSAI APPEARS! YOUR BRAIN IT'S SUGOI DESSHOU! SAYKO DESSHOU! TENSAI DESSHOU!].**

Entonces Johan miro la TeleviPhotography Bottle con una extraña necesidad, como un cabello se levanto sin sentido como miro hacia la nada y el Sclash Driver.

-No se que pasa pero puedo ver como usarla... Si... No tengo ninguna duda... Es momento de Build Up something(Build Up algo)-Dice como otro tic de Johan se mostro, este se mostraba cuando no sabia como decir algo en Japones lo decia en cualquier idioma sin importar si e equivocaba... Lo cual era en ocasiones-Bueno... Debo ver de donde sacar piezas.

* * *

 _Mañana Siguiente... Hora: 0500/5:00 AM. Lugar... Academia._

Johan veia su creacion directamente... Su mente ya habia perdido el efecto de la Genius Bottle, como colapso ligeramente.

-Que pasa?-Dice como su cabeza recibe un dolor-Espera... Mi mente expandiendo su velocidad congnitiva de forma tan repentina puede causar alguna reaccion... Espero que solo necesite acostrurbarme-Dice como su ojos brillan de un color turquesa, entonces toma su creacion y la mete a su bolsillo de su chaqueta como empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto de Lousie... antes de notar que como nunca vio el anime, no sabia ni como era el castillo por fuera... Debia recordar estudiarlo con mas atencion por que si no se va a perder.

-Por dios-Dice una Maid, que pasaba por alli como Johan solo la vio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el era... Un poco pervertido y todos los hombres quieren una Maid, esto solo le recordaba a esa necesidad... Siesta-Niño... Que tienes en la cara?!-Exclama por las manchas de tinta, y esas cosas que dejaron marcas mientras construia-Dejame limpiarte-Dice como saca un pañuelo y empieza a tallar su cara para quitar las manchas, como Johan solo cerro los ojos ante los tallos buscos en su cara-Y no pareces un noble por lo que asumo eres... Ese Familiar que supuestamente tambien es un Comun.

 _-Agh... Olvide ese sistema de este mundo... Voy a desmantenarlo en cuanto encuentre pruebas de que su Dios, o lo que sea que haga que los Nobles se crean la Verga, no vuelvan a lastimar a un Comun-_ Piensa Johan como su cara se pone muy seria en cuanto a las manchas en su cara, ya habian desaparecido por completo-De casualidad sabes donde es la habitacion de Lousie de la Valeire... _Era asi no?_ -Se pregunta a si mismo.

* * *

 _Varios minutos despues._

-Gracias Siesta-Dice Johan entrando a la habitacion con cuidado y se usando un aparato que creo capas de transformarse en lo que sea, dandole forma de Hamaca se auto colgo y se monto en ella.

* * *

 _Ya en el horario del infierno llamado escuela._

Louise se desperto y al ver a su Familiar durmiendo tan tanquilo, le daba un toque de ternura... Pero eso no importaba ella tenia que ser Firme.

-Despierta, Sirviente!-Exclama hacia Johan.

-Que te dijo de llamarme asi, Zero?-Habla Johan despertando, como Louise apreto los dientes.

-Yo soy tu Ama, no puedes llamarme asi!-Grita Loise.

-Huh? Creo que te equivocas... Soy practicamente igual a ti, exceptuando que soy hombre, y que tu tienes "Magia", tienes que ver mas alla de lo que ven tus ojos, Zero, mira con la mente, mira la verdad-Dice Johan de forma seria esperando que Louise notara lo malo del sistema.

-No hay ninguna mentira aqui, segun Brimir nosostros los Nobles, los que tienen magia, deben gobernar sobre los Comunes, los sin Magia, tambien dice que el Familiar debe hacer caso a cualquier cosa que diga su Amo.

-Dime algo... Y si tu fueras una Comun?-Pregunta Johan serio.

-Eh?

-Pregunte... Y si tu fueras una Comun? Sabiendo que los nobles te pueden mandar sin que tu puedas negarte, o piensa en si fueras un Familiar y tu Maestro te pidiera que se la chuparas lo harias sin duda?-Pregunta Johan sin dudar manteniendo la seriedad-Eso tambien puede aplicarse a los Nobles abusando sin temor a ser descubirtos a usar a los Comunes como lo que quieran, ya sea desde Juguetes Sexuales, hasta Soldados, Sujetos de Prueba para Experimentos, y quien sabe que mas, ahora cada vez que me mandes a mi o a un Comun a hacer algo... Te recomiendo que lo pienses con el mayor detenimiento posible-Dice Johan sin duda y con una Seriedad de hielo, antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

 _Cafeteria._

Johan se sento en cuanto llego en una de las mesas vacias y Louise llego tomo su desayuno se sento y empezo a comer sin hablar, como a lo lejos Johan noto a Guiche y a la otra Chica con la que estaba saliendo, entonces la otra entro.

- _Oh! Huelo bronca!-_ Piensa Johan como saca de su chaqueta su creacion, el DoubleAccess, que era un doble Slot que parecia poder entrar en un sitio, y de su otro bolsillo saco el ReproDouble, era un reproductor pequeño de hologramas que tenia un un espacio vacio.

 **[ACCESS SET!].**

Coloco el DoubleAccess en el ReproDouble y saco la TeleviPhotography, la agito, y entonces se detuvo con su mano izquierda giro la tapilla en ambos lados, entonces la doblo dandole una bottle de doble lado pegados ambos lados uno al otro.

 **[TeleviPhotography! PRESENTATION, READY?!]**

-Tu...-Dice hacia Guiche-Tengo una Presentacion que ustedes dos necesitan ver-Hablo hacia las chicas, presionando un boton en el ReproDouble.

 **[PRESENTATION, ARE YOU READY?! START! LET'S GO!]**

Las fotos de la otra chica hizo que ambas ellas notaran algo... Estuvo saliendo con ambas. Entonces ambas se voltearon hacia Guiche, dandole una sola cachetada a Guiche, ambas soltaron lagrimas y entonces salieron corriendo.

-Tu!-Grita Guiche hacia Johan-Hiciste que dos Damas lloraran, ahora tu pagaras-Dice tratando de "hechar el muerto" de lo que hizo a Johan.

-Dios, se nota que lo Nobles se creen mucho, no?-Pregunta Johan en voz alta-Sa... Ikuzo... D-D-D-D-D-DuelTime!-Dice Johan como Guiche tardo un poco en entender pero entonces, le dice donde y cuando sera el duelo-Bueno... Como diria Wizard... Sa, Showtime da-Susurro como le pidio a Siesta que le dijera a donde ir para el duelo por que no hablaria con Louise hasta que ella decidiera hacerlo.

* * *

 _ES HORA DEL... PAGO POR EL DLC! DIGO, DIGO... D-D-D-D-DUELO! Bueno ya dejando la estupides de lado, En el Area del Duelo_

Entonces Guiche y Johan se veian directo como Guiche Habla.

-Yo soy...

-Si, Si, ya se quien eres no necesito el dicursito, comenzemos con una simple paliza-Dice Johan como Guiche molesto por ser interrumpido, invoca a sus Golems-Buenoo, como diria Build... Sa, Jinken ho hajimeoka?(Ahora, que comienze el Experimento?)-Dice como saca su Sclash Driver y lo coloca en su cintura.

 _(AÑADIR BENDY CHAPTER 2 GOSPEL OF DISMAY- DAGames)_

 **[Sclash Driver!]**

Johan sonrie al ver el Driver e. su cintura, y luego saca una de lado muy al estilo de Baron.

-Bueno es hora del Peligro.

 **[DANGER!]**

Sono de la Crocodile Bottle al girar el torniquete.

 **[CROCODILE!]**

-Henshin...-Dice calmado y un poco bajo cual susurro como hace una simple pose no muy llamatica tratando de ser badass y lograndolo.

 **[Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudakechiru! CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORA!]**

Entonces la contruccion aparecuo formando su armadura de Rogue, sin quitar la sonrisa de lado de Baron.

-Kamen Rider **Rogue!** Creo que es hora de que tu... Alma obtienga unas grietas!-Exclama como una Frase caracteristica, su cuerpo adaptandose al de un adulto, como nadie se movio ante su transformacion y entonces corre hacia el Golem, y lo destroza de un solo golpe.

Es el de verdad un Comun?-Se escuchaba esa pregunta entre los Estudiantes de relleno.

-Jajajajjajajjaajjjajajjaj-Se rio de forma maniatica Johan-Kore... Sayko(Esto es... Impresionante), trae mas Golem por que... Ore ga Makeru Shine!(Siento que no puedo perder!)-Entonces cargo hacia otro Golem como Guice continuo convocando pero ninguno parecia suficiente, con tan solo un golpe o una patadas destrozaba estas cosas como aplastar una galleta, estupidamente facil- _Nota Personal: Crear maquina que mida el Hazard Level_ -Penso como si nada como destruyo otro Golem.

-No pensabs usar esto ya que no lo he terminsdo pero...-Dice Guiche como toma todas las piezas de los Golem con su magia y invoca otro Golem y usa las viejas piezas para crear una armsdura para este.

-Oh... Espero que al fin tengas un reto-Dice como su mascara mostro la Bottle recomendada.

 **[GORILA! CHARGE BOTTLE! TSUBURENAI! CHARGE CRUSH!]**

Entonces uso el Charge Crush de Gorila y lo golpeo con una manos gigantes de Gorila, como corrio hacia el Golem Armado, entonces esquivo uno de sus ataques, y lo golpeo de forma directa agrietandolo un poco como empezo a dar golpes una y otra vez contra el Golem agrietando su armadura y eventualmente al Golem, como el poder de la Gorila Bottle desaparecio, y la Crocodile Bottle aparecio de nuevo automaticamente en el Sclash Driver.

 **[CRACK-UP FINISH!]**

Entonces salto dando una patada de tijera contra el Golem como energia purpura salio de sus piernas dando forma de boca de Cocodrilo.

-Kore de... Kimari da.(Esto esta... Decidido ya.)-Dice Rogue aterriza de espalda al Golem y chasquea el dedo como el Golem explota.

* * *

 **Buenooo... Este es el final de primer Cap, voy a irme a escribir Cross-Z Charge, luego Grimm Riders, Reborn, Venom... Tal vez lo haga no lo se.**

 **Referencias:**

Ore ga Makeru ga Shine - Frase de Ryuga Banjou/Cross Z/Cross Z Charge.

Kore de Kimari da - Palabras al finalizar un caso en Kamen Rider W (Sale al finalizar el Capítulo.)


End file.
